1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a pattern formed body which has a surface property varied in a pattern form and is used in the manufacture of, for example, a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods have been suggested as a manufacturing method of a plurality of pattern formed bodies in which designs, images, characters, circuits or other various patterns are formed on a base material. For example, there are also used lithographic printing, offset printing, a printing method of using a heat-mode recording material to produce a lithographic original master, and other methods. Moreover, there is known, for example, a manufacturing method of a pattern formed body by photolithography, comprising the step of radiating light patternwise to a photoresist layer coated on a base material, developing the photoresist, and then etching the photoresist, or the step of using a material having functionality as a photoresist, and exposing the photoresist to light to form a target pattern directly.
However, the above-mentioned printing methods have: a problem that at the time of manufacturing a highly precise pattern formed body, which is used in such as a color filter, only low location accuracy is attained; and other problems. Thus, it is difficult to use the methods. The above-mentioned photolithography has: a problem that it is necessary to dispose of waste liquid since a photoresist is used and the photoresist is required to be developed with a developing liquid and be etched after exposed to light; and other problems. When a material having functionality is used as the photoresist, there is caused a problem that this material is deteriorated with an alkali solution or the like that is used in development.
Thus, there is suggested a manufacturing method of a pattern formed body, comprising the step of radiating vacuum-ultraviolet light patternwise through a photomask to a pattern forming substrate having a base material and an organic molecule membrane formed on the base material and made of an organic material, thereby decomposing and removing the organic molecule membrane to form a pattern (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-324816). According to this method, a pattern formed body can be manufactured without using any photoresist; therefore, the pattern formed body can easily be manufactured without any developing solution or the like.
Such formation of a pattern by use of vacuum-ultraviolet light is attained by decomposition and removal of the organic molecule membrane by action of the vacuum-ultraviolet light. Specifically, when vacuum-ultraviolet light is radiated thereto, molecular bonds of an organic material of the organic molecule membrane are cleaved by action of the vacuum-ultraviolet light; or in the presence of oxygen, oxygen atom radicals generated by excitation of the oxygen act onto the organic material, so that the organic material of the organic molecule membrane becomes a decomposition product and then this product is volatilized and removed from the pattern forming substrate so as to form a pattern.
However, in the case of manufacturing pattern formed bodies continuously by radiation of vacuum-ultraviolet light through a photomask as described above, a decomposition product and so on which are generated on a used pattern forming substrate deposit onto the photomask. This foreign matter hinders the action of the above-mentioned oxygen atom radicals. Conversely, the foreign matter may contribute to a change in the property of the pattern forming substrate. Thus, there remains a problem that patterns having a uniform line width are not easily formed on the pattern forming substrate.